Touma Kamijou
Current Background Touma was a highschool dropout who had to take extra lessons in school due to being a level 0. During an event that caused him to run from a group of thugs, Touma awoke to a blazing room, where he turned air out a futon. There he met Index, a strange girl on a balcony who supposedly was a Magician in possesion of 103,000 Grimoires of magic. Touma, coming from the side where Science explained everything, was in disbelief until he found himself flung into a conflict between Neccesarious; A church of magicians, and Academy City itself. Swearing to protect index from the magicians, Touma fought many members of the church. This however, was not the end of his troubles, as he soon discovered that, Index, because of the grimoires, was only able to retain her memories for a year. It was in a struggle to find a solution that Touma discovered the church's lies. The church had placed a defensive seal of Index, to prevent her from betraying them with the grimoires. Using his ability however, Touma destroyed the seal and unleashed Indexs form. Ultimately causing him to lose his memories in the process. This did not stop him though, as he once again swore to protect Index, not knowing who she even was. Second Arc Falling from the Fountain Plaza in Neo Domino, Touma picked himself up in a heap of confusion. Worried and exhausted by the situation, he wandered off for quite a while, before meeting up with Junpei, Carly, and Yukiko. It was a ticket for a free train ride, so Touma gladly accepted the offer to join them in their travels. On the train however, was when his luck, once again ran out. The group was faced with the Emperor and Empress arcana shadows, and not knowing what they were (Aside from a very helpful explanation from Junpei) Touma charged at them, considering them nothing more than mere Magician Summons. The attack was successful and the group defeated the shadows without too much trouble. A few hours passed after that, and immediatly they were thrown into another combat situation against the Witch terrorizing Neo Domino. Personality Touma is a very laid back person, and often seen as lazy by some. He doesn however, posess an extremely large sense of Justice, and will rush to anyones aid, regardless of affiliation. Due to his bad luck, Touma has become extremely adapted to bad situations, and is able to handle them stress free, as if it were a normal occurence. Abilities Touma is an Esper from Academy City. While he possesses literally no Esper ability, aside from the given Aim sensing. He instead carries with him, his right hand. Dubbed the Imaging Breaker. WIth it, Touma is able to negate, and disable anything supernatural that he comes into contact with. For instance, a fire ball would cease to exhist upon contact with his hand. And if he were to punch someone with abilities, they would be temporarily disabled for a while. Applying this logic to Magical objects, Most thing shatter upon contact, and are unable to recover their magical potential. Combat Touma is a straight up fighter due to being chased off by several gangs etc. He wields no weapons, and instead uses nothing but his fists to fight, focusing on a more on being versatile in combat, rather than rash and brutal. Touma is also a thinker. He will often come up with a complicated theory or plan that would lend him the advantage against the enemy at hand. If he feels like he's on the losing side, Touma will stop and try to determine the enemies weakness before striking again. Category:Character Category:Anime Category:Male Category:To Aru Majutsu no Index